


Fake Protagonist

by samoedra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, one call away
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoedra/pseuds/samoedra
Summary: Atsumu ingin Sakusa melihatnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang sangat mendamba dirinya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang ingin masuk kedalam kehidupannya lebih jauh lagi. Sebagai Atsumu yang menyayanginya. Tetapi Sakusa lebih memilih untuk tutup telinga.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	Fake Protagonist

Pukul sebelas malam, Atsumu mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya, Sakusa, berisikan curhatannya yang membahas bagaimana lelaki tersebut tengah berbahagia. Setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan sang kekasih, kini mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

Pukul dua belas malam, Atsumu mendapat sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan dua puluh pesan masuk dari Sakusa. Atsumu menyerngitkan dahi tanda bahwa ia kebingungan dengan pesan yang baru saja ia baca. Tidak ada isi, hanya nama Atsumu yang terpampang jelas di layar. Ya, dua puluh pesan dan Sakusa hanya memanggil nama Atsumu saja.

Pukul satu malam, Atsumu mendapat pesan suara, yang lagi-lagi dari Sakusa. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas, music yang berdentum saling bersahutan di belakang sana. Atsumu tahu persis ada dimana Sakusa sekarang. Ia hanya meracau, memanggil nama Atsumu. Sesekali terselip nama kekasihnya namun disusul oleh erangan marah dari Sakusa. Atsumu yakin, temannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Pukul setengah dua dini hari, Atsumu menyalakan mesin mobil. Membelah jalanan ibukota yang kala itu dipenuhi oleh genangan air sehabis hujan. Ia menambah kecepatan agar sampai di tempat yang ia tuju dengan tepat waktu. Dan benar saja, di depan sebuah kelab malam, Sakusa terduduk sendirian. Matanya terpejam namun Atsumu dapat melihat jejak air mata di pipinya.

“Kiyoomi, ayo pulang.”

.

Atsumu lebih dari tahu kapan saatnya Sakusa berbahagia, Sakusa marah, Sakusa sedih, Sakusa bertingkah konyol. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Atsumu melihat Sakusa menangis begitu hebatnya seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Sahabatnya hancur, terpuruk, hatinya terporak-poranda. 

Atsumu tidak sampai hati, melihat bahu yang senantiasa berdiri tegar kini bergetar menahan isakan yang terus lolos dari belah bibirnya. Sakusa adalah manusia terkuat yang pernah Atsumu kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan banyak orang. Dan ketika melihatnya seperti ini, Atsumu marah. Marah kepada siapapun yang membuat Sakusa hancur lebur dan marah kepada Sakusa yang menangisi manusia bajingan seperti itu.

“Kiyoomi? Gak papa nangis aja, jangan ditahan.”

Sakusa butuh afeksi, butuh perhatian lebih. Maka tangan Atsumu dengan cekatan memeluk tubuhnya dan mengelus surai gelapnya lembut dan berirama.  
Ditengah gelapnya malam, ditemani cahaya rembulan, Atsumu menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia damba berada direngkuhannya. Mungkin akan terlihat biasa saja kalau Atsumu tidak mempunyai perasaan di luar batas wajar dari sepasang sahabat. Nyatanya, perasaannya melewati garis yang sudah ditentukan. Peduli setan kalau Sakusa mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin bertempo cepat.

“Tsumu, jangan kemana-mana.”

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakusa menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa dan melupakan kejadian kemarin. Atsumu ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau membuka luka yang mungkin saja sedang berusaha Sakusa tutupi. Jadi lebih baik kalau ia menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat.  
Sakusa sendiri sedari kemarin masih berada di kondo milik Atsumu, enggan untuk pulang. Dan Atsumu sendiri tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Jauh di lubuk hati, ia bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakusa. Walaupun raut sendu masih tercetak jelas di paras rupawan sahabatnya, Atsumu akan menghibur dan menemani.

“Ushijima.. aku.. berakhir..”

Tidak, bukan Atsumu yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya Sakusa yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan. Perihal tiga kata yang sudah jelas, tidak perlu diceritakan lebih lanjut. Atsumu menangguk, antara mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakusa, atau menyetujui perpisahan mereka berdua. Yang terakhir terdengar jahat namun ada benarnya.  
Satu batang rokok terselip dibibir Sakusa, Atsumu mengambil pemantik untuk membantunya membakar linting tembakau tersebut. 

“Dia bertemu orang yang lebih menarik, saling jatuh cinta, berkencan, lalu mencampakkan. Lebih tepatnya aku yang dicampakkan.”  
Sakusa tertawa renyah, tawa palsu.

Mengetahui bahwa (mantan) kekasih Sakusa yang membuat lelaki tersebut sedih, membuat batin Atsumu bagai teriris. Ia membayangkan betapa cintanya Sakusa kepada lelaki tersebut, sampai ia rela untuk mengeluarkan air matanya yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia perlihatkan. Kenyataan pahit, Atsumu mendedikasikan perasaannya untuk Sakusa yang pada saat itu sudah terikat. 

“Siklus jatuh cinta memang seperti itu.”

Atsumu ibarat menelan pil pahit mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia seperti, lempar batu sembunyi tangan? Kata-kata tersebut adalah senjata untuk dirinya. Alasan mengapa ia tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakusa karena ia takut segalanya berakhir, takut patah. Sakusa terlalu berharga untuk disakiti dan Atsumu tidak mau kehilangan.  
Sebab Atsumu percaya, apa yang belum dimulai maka belum berakhir pula. Biarkan mereka tetap bersama dengan status yang tidak jelas. Mereka bahagia dengan keadaan yang apa adanya. Kalau mereka bersama dan dikemudian hari segalanya akan sirna, maka Atsumu lebih memilih untuk menjadi pencundang hebat.

Rasanya sakit, melihat yang dicinta menaruh hati kepada seorang yang lain. Sesak di dada pun tidak dapat menjelaskan semua. Atsumu tahu diri, ia hanya teman yang datang entah darimana. Ruang untuknya tidak tersisa. Perannya bukan yang utama dalam panggung sandiwara. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berpura-pura.

“Atsumu, apa aku buruk? Buruk sekali sampai tidak ada yang mau bersamaku?”

Sakusa ini tidak bodoh, hanya saja ia tidak pandai membaca hati. 

Dan Atsumu benci dilontari pertanyaan seperti itu. Benci kalau Sakusa merasa dirinya tidak berguna, dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Nyatanya, Sakusa adalah manifestasi dari kesempurnaan. Ia dan segala yang melekat di dirinya, Atsumu sangat suka. Bagaimana cara ia berbicara dan memandang dunia, Atsumu suka. 

“Kiyoomi, dengar baik-baik ya. Kamu itu, duh, istimewa. Gak ada yang bisa bersanding sama pesona kamu. Indah, apa adanya. Jangan pernah mikir kalau yang ada di diri kamu cuma kekurangan aja, jangan pernah. Hal kayak gitu, yang bikin kamu terpuruk. Banyak orang yang sayang sama kamu, aku sayang sama kamu. Kalau ada yang bilang kamu itu buruk, mereka buta mata, buta hati. Jelas-jelas orang di depan aku ini insan paling berharga, sempurna. Gak pantes kamu disia-siain kayak gitu.”  


Atsumu secara tersurat mengatakan kalau Sakusa tidak seburuk itu dan secara tersirat Atsumu menyatakan perasaannya. Perihal Sakusa sadar atau tidak, itu urusan nanti. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat Sakusa kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Kemudian hening, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Baik Sakusa maupun Atsumu sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

“Atsumu, makasih.”

.

Atsumu rela jika harus berlari di belakang Sakusa, mengejar pria tersebut, walau tak tergapai dan tak pernah sampai. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau ia dapat sejajar dengan orang yang berhasil mengisi ruang kosong di hati Sakusa. Ia merasa tak pantas. 

Setidaknya ada satu hal yang Atsumu inginkan dari Sakusa. Ia ingin Sakusa melihatnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang sangat mendamba dirinya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang ingin masuk kedalam kehidupannya lebih jauh lagi. Sebagai Atsumu yang menyayanginya.

Tetapi Sakusa lebih memilih untuk tutup telinga.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thankyou for reading! this is such a self indulgent short fic lmao.


End file.
